1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to sailing, and more particularly to a device for enhancing sail performance.
2. Background Information
An airfoil shape can significantly improve sail performance and many existing sails are designed accordingly. Besides presenting a more streamlined shape that eliminates eddy currents, the airfoil shape results in more propulsive force and correspondingly more speed. Thus, the details of design and construction of airfoil equipment for sailing are of interest.
Some existing airfoil sails are rigid or semi-rigid structures. As a result, they are difficult to manipulate and stow. In addition, they may be fixed to the mast where they are left to the mercy of the wind. Furthermore, some airfoil sails are not adaptable for use with different types of existing sails such as jib sails, main sails, roller jib sails, drifter sails, and spinnaker sails. Instead, they are dedicate to one particular use and a particular wind condition.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a new add improved sail airfoil device that alleviates these concerns--one designed to provide the benefit of an airfoil shape that is convenient to use with existing equipment and adaptable to use for all points of sailing under different wind conditions. This invention will also show the user the need of this invention on their sail craft because it can be used to eliminate the spinnaker and its associated rigging which are costly and difficult to manipulate.